30 Ways to Annoy the Akatsuki Members
by WolfB9191
Summary: I will give you 30 different ways to totally piss off Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, the Leader, and Tobi. Lets the fun start
1. Itachi

WolfB9191: Hey everybody I hope you enjoy my first story…….so please no burns. Also I'm sorry HarvestMoonRacoon, but I kind of took your idea and made one for Itachi. I hope you don't mind also I love your Naruto stories you have written.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters….sadly enough --

30 WAYS TO ANNOY ITAHCI

1.CLAIM THAT THE ALMIGHTY ITACHI LISTENS TO THE BACKSTREET BOYS

2.PUT PEANUT BUTTER IN HIS AKATSUKI COAT

3.HUG HIM AT 5:00 A.M.

4.GET TOTALLY WASTED (NECCESARY FOR #5)

5.BARF ON ITACHI

6.CALL HIM WEASAL BOY

7.ACCUSE HIM OR BEING A GIRL

8.TIP SASUKE ON WHERE ITACHI IS

9.USE SEXY NO JUTSU ON HIM

10.PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT ITACHI IS GAY

11.TAKE FAKE GAY PHOTOS OF HIM KISSING KISAME

12.TELL A PACK OF RAPID FAN GIRLS WHERE THE AKATSUKI BASE IS

13.TAKE KISAME'S SWORD

14.PUT IT IN ITACHI'S BED

15.KEEP SINGING "POP GO THE WEASAL"

16.SHOW HIM A SASUKExITACHI STORY RATED M

17.RECORD HIS REACTIONS FROM THE STORY

18.RELEASE NARUTO AFTER THEY GOT HIM

19.CUT HIS HAIR WHILE HE'S SLEEPING

20.ALSO APPLY MAKEUP (LIP STICK, EYELINER, BLUSH, AND EYE SHADOW)

21.WHEN CAUGHT GIVE HIM THE PUPPY DOG LOOK

22.TELL HIM THAT THE REST OF THE UCHIHA CLAN DIDN'T DIE

23.THROW A PARTY IN HIS ROOM WHEN HE IS NOT HOME

24.KISS HIM INFRONT OF THE WHOLE AKATSUKI GROUP

25.MAKE HIM BLUSH

26.SAY THAT YOU HAVE PERVERT SENSES

27.THEN LATER TELL HIM THAT HE ALWAYS MAKES YOUR SENSES GO OFF

28.GET BABY PICTURES OF HIM

29.POST THE MOST EMBARRASSING ONES ON THE INTERNET

30.TELL HIM THAT HE IS THE KINDEST PERSON YOU HAVE EVER MEET

­­­­­­­­­ITACHI'S REACTION AFTER READING THIS

"MUST……NOT………LOOK………AT………PUPPY………DOG………FACE!" ITACHI SAID THROUGH GRITTED TEETH. HE QUICKLY RUNS TO A MIRROR AND SCREAMS,"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" WHILE RUNNING HIS FINGERS THROUGH HIS NOW SHORTER HAIR GRIMACING AT THE HOW TERRIBLE IT LOOKED. YOU COULD EASILY SEE TEARS RUSHING DOWN HIS FACE WITH RESEMBLING A WATERFALL. THEN THE AKATSUKI MEMEBERS CAME BY AND STARTED SNICKER SAYING MOCKINLY," OH WHERE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND ITACHI DID SHE ALREADY DUMP YOU."

I'LL END THERE BEFORE I GO TO FAR.

PLEASE REVIEW, AND ALSO COULD YOU GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING RIGHT NOW.


	2. Deidara

WolfB9191: Hi everybody this is my second story. I hope that you enjoy it as much as my last one. I would also like to give a shout out to Ninja of the Mist for the idea of this story, and for some of the torture things too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters…….still sadly enough -- or I would put this stuff in the show.

30 Ways to Tick Off Deidara

Put Gaara on his face when he goes to sleep

Scream," DEIDARA WATCH OUT GAARA IS HERE!"

Give him bed hair

Remove his other clothes and put in dresses

Kick him between the legs and say while grinning, "That shouldn't have hurt since you're a girl!"

Make a love note to Itachi signed by Deidara

Video tape Deidara being punished by Itachi for the love note

Paint his room pink

When he finally tells you for the 100th time that he is a guy ask him," When did you meet the gender bender?"

Force him to read a DeidaraXSasori story that is rated M

Put a pillow under your shirt and when he is about to hit you with a clay bird say that if he hits you he also hits his unborn son

Then carry around a fake baby for about 9 months while calling it "Deidara Jr."

Put tape over the mouths that are in his hands

Sing "I'm like a bird" by Nelly Furtado

Get rid of his clay and replace it with Play Doo (sp?)

Get Zetsu or Kisame to help you with this one...Get one of them to write a love poem to Deidara, and send it to him. Then when he reads it, take a picture of his expression. When Deidara asks Zetsu/Kisame about it, suddenly glomp him, dressed like Temari, yelling "It twas meh! Temari!" then run away before he figures it wasn't her

When ever he gets Sasori mad hit him with a mallet

Name the mallet "Mallet – sama"

Once he looses his arms tie him to a cart and put his fav. food infront of him on a fishing pole

While he is sleeping put pink nail polish on his nails

Write a story on fanfic of all of Akatsuki members being gay (a/n: XD)

Tell him a story that involves Orochimaru and him as a little boy

Hide all of his hair ties

Hug him as tight as you can

Make him blush as red as a tomato

Sign him up to be a striper

Dress, act and look like him for a week, and do what ever he dose. Even go into the bathroom at the same time he dose

Kidnap him and pretend he is Gaara, and you are Deidara. Maybe get Sasori to help.

Hold a telescope to you left eye, and call yourself, "Scopy the sailer."

Throw Temari/Hinata/Sakura on him

Deidara reaction

Deidara just stared in shock with the expression like "WTF." Finally he lets out a loud frustrated scream while his face went from green to red. Finally Deidara passed out after screaming none stop. You could hear him whisper," Deidara Jr. isn't my son……Gender Bender…….Love notes." While saying that his face kept on getting paler and paler.

Number 22 for people that haven't figured it out Orochimaru reminds people of Michael (sp?) Jackson. So if Deidara is a little boy then he would be afraid of what would happen to him.

I hope you enjoyed this list of torture for poor innocent Deidara. So if you see anything wrong please just tell me like spelling, or just send a review on how much you loved it. I'm also happy that I received no burns at all.


End file.
